Too Bad I Couldn't See Them One Last Time
by negative40G pwns
Summary: My eyes close.  My breathing stops.  My heart rate slows to a stop.  What a life.  This mission was a failure after all.  Just as Daniel said a year back.  Too bad I couldn't see them one last time...


_**Too bad I couldn't see them one last time...**_

_Author; Bloody Child_

_A/N: This was originally for an English assignment, but I thought it was good enough to post online. I like the way it reflects my present life a bit. Hope you enjoy it._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**It is the year 2023.**_

_I am thirty-one years old. _

_This world has become deserted. _

_Only I, and a few others are remaining on this pathetic planet. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**We were sent here from Venus**__, on a mission a few years back. Our mission was to see if Earth was habitable or not. _

_As you are reading this, it is, in fact, still habitable. _

_But the few of us lost contact from Venus a while ago. _

_I don't even know if the others are still alive or not. _

_I haven't heard from them for a long while. _

_The clouds are so thick here. It is darkness all day and all night, every single day. _

_How could we have been so careless? _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Our friends and families. **__ Some of them died from cancer or other diseases. I miss those old friends of mine. The others who were sent here happened to be some of my friends. I can't quite remember what they look like, it has been so long. _

_Bobby, Lindsey and Daniel could have possibly died from the poisonous gasses. _

_Why and how am I still alive? Where am I getting this food and water? _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**There are few trees**__ left here. Most of them are dead. _

_There is little shelter from the acid rain. _

_The summer is scorching hot. _

_The Winter has lost its beauty without its snow. Now, it is only freezing. _

_How could our home planet become such a dump? _

_It angers me that no one did anything to save this place. This once beautiful place. _

_I can see the deserted buildings, the fallen towers and shards of glass in the cities I come across. _

_It's saddening. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**I find our ship's crash site**__ and walk into it every so often. _

_Home. This is my home. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_There is no going back to that planet, Venus. It was becoming so beautiful. Trees were growing, Spring was about to arrive and my fiancé, Hiroki, would be outside playing with our child, Yuudai. _

_I wish I could be there to see him grow up. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I see something sparkle in one of the corners of the ship. I walked over to it. _

_It was a hand gun. A stupid gun. This is what killed my friend. Brandon shot himself with one of these. He didn't have to die. He had so much to live for. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**I've become apathetic**__ now that living on this planet is my only way of survival. _

_No one's around to talk to, so I've become a quiet person. There's no one except me to talk to around here, so I keep quiet. _

_I check the fridge in the ship. Nothing's left. _

_Nothing._

_Wait... Nothing? _

_There can't be nothing! _

_There has to be something! _

_Crap, now how am I supposed to live? _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A few hours pass.**__ My stomach's aching. It knows there's no food. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A few days go by. **__ I'm laying on the ground outside, my back parallel to the ground. _

_My eyes shutting for the very last time. I'm breathing my last breath. _

_I see my life flash before my eyes. _

_First day of kindergarten. _

_First day of High School. _

_Graduation._

_University._

_When Hiroki proposed to me. _

_When I found out I was pregnant. _

_My eyes close. My breathing stops. My heart rate slows to a stop. _

_What a life. This mission was a failure after all. Just as Daniel said a year back. _

_**Too bad I couldn't see them one last time...**_


End file.
